


Kinetic Friction

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: Metaphysical Determinism Smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, light cumplay, like .2 seconds of angsty h/c right before the porn, maybe some D/s undertones but theyre both switches for future reference, when i first started this i had no intention of having a platonic moceit scene first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Devin VS The Honest Communication Agenda
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Metaphysical Determinism Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953751
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Kinetic Friction

**Author's Note:**

> first smut in my Metaphysical Determinism verse, most of which is sfw and can be found right [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668148)
> 
> thank you to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta reading !!

Devin was losing his mind.

The worst part was, he knew it was probably all in his head.

Because this was Remus, who kissed Devin’s scales like they were something precious rather than unfortunate, whose eyes Devin could _feel_ like a physical weight when he wore tight pants or short skirts, who kissed Devin so fiercely it left him aching with want for hours afterwards.

But that was just it – only kisses. Kisses that made Devin breathlessly desperate, but just kisses nonetheless.

“Dee, sugar, I love you to bits,” said Patton, blowing gently on the gold paint he was applying to Devin’s nails, “But you know there’s only one way you’re gonna fix this,”

“You may or may not have noticed,” said Devin dryly, “But ‘honest communication’ is something I have woefully little practice in,”

“You _are_ very behind on the learning curve,” said Patton, “But you’re only going to get better if you actually try it once in a while,”

It was such a unique situation that Devin had trouble explaining it. For so long he’d never had a choice, always saying the exact opposite of the truth, which ironically made everything he said as transparent as possible.

But now that he had a _choice,_ it was so much more difficult – he had to actually _think_ about what to say, and how to say it, how to phrase things so they came off the way he actually meant them, and the knowledge that sarcasm was now an _option_ rather than his default method of communication.

It was like having to relearn how to have a conversation from scratch. It was _exhausting._

“You and your communication agenda,” said Devin, wrinkling his nose, “As if it didn’t take you and Roman nearly two years to get your collective shit together,”

Patton pouted over Devin’s drying nails.

“It’s true and I should say it,”

“Do as I say, not as I do,” said Patton, bopping Devin on the nose, his own red nails long-dry, “And remember to use ‘I feel’ statements,”

“I loathe you,”

“I love you, too!” said Patton brightly.

Devin groaned in frustration and Patton went back to brushing the glittery gold onto Devin’s nails.

So. “I feel” statements. Devin could do that. Probably.

Maybe.

It then became a matter of when. Devin couldn’t just blurt out that Remus seemed to be thoroughly avoiding even attempting to fuck him apropos of nothing.

Well - he probably could, actually. He doubted it would phase Remus, but Devin would probably burst into flames from embarrassment and the conversation would go nowhere.

But he was going to have to do something soon – right now, they were in this strange stalemate where Remus did things like drag his broad palms across Devin’s thighs while they were cuddling, the sort of could-be-innocent-could-not-be touching that was slowly driving Devin out of his _fucking_ mind.

So on their next “Netflix-and-Chill” date – which Devin had been extremely put out the first time he realized Remus ( _his_ Remus!) really did intend to just watch morbid documentaries and cuddle - Devin really should have been getting so worked up from the little squiggles Remus was drawing in the back of his thigh as he laid across Remus’s chest, not paying even the slightest amount of attention to the cockatrice nature documentary on the screen in favor of laser-focusing on how badly he wanted Remus to touch his dick and everywhere else to boot.

Devin squirmed a little, and Remus stopped his aimless doodling.

“Ticklish?” he said curiously.

“No,” said Devin, “It’s nice,”

Instead of starting up again, Remus dragged the pads of his fingers from the hollow of Devin’s knee, up the back of his thigh to just under the swell of his ass, and Devin gave a full-body shudder in response.

Remus smirked, cupping his hand just under Devin’s ass.

“You sure?”

Devin wouldn’t put it past Remus to be doing it on purpose, this maddening, constant teasing, but it had been going on for _so long_ – patience wasn’t exactly his boyfriend’s strong suit.

Devin should say something now, which he thought for approximately two seconds before deciding he was not going to do that, and instead was going to attempt plan A, yet again.

Plan A – just seduce Remus until he fucked him.

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Devin stretched up until his face was hovering over Remus’s, placing a slow kiss to his jaw and relishing the rough texture under his lips. Remus’s hand squeezed the back of Devin’s thigh and Devin hummed appreciatively, dragging his lips feather-light across Remus’s cheek until their lips met.

Remus’s lips parted, nipping gently at Devin’s bottom lip almost immediately and making Devin’s hips twitch. Devin was so pent up, even the barest hint of teeth and clinging hands had him primed to beg – he just _wanted_ Remus, so much he could scarcely stand it.

Their tongues tangled together, and Remus’s legs parted until Devin’s hips were cradled between them. Trailing his nails down the back of Devin’s thigh, Remus paired it with an achingly slow drag of his teeth against Devin’s lips, and Devin couldn’t help the needy clinging of his fists in Remus’s shirt or the faint whimper in the back of his throat.

And, just as ever, Remus pulled away.

The next kiss was a sweet, chaste little peck to Devin’s lips, and a second to his temple. Remus squirmed a little, adjusting his grip, pressed his face into Devin’s hair and turned back to the television.

Okay. Well – it was now or never. Devin was pretty sure if he _didn’t_ say something there was a possibility he would instead start crying, and that wouldn’t do at all.

He pulled away abruptly, sitting up on his knees. Remus’s attention locked on him again immediately, and whatever he saw in Devin’s face made him sit up as well, frowning.

Devin wavered, biting his lips.

“Why don’t you want-?” he blurted before cutting himself off.

Remus raised his eyebrows, startled and still frowning. He shuffled around to sit properly on the couch, wrapping his arms around Devin’s waist and tugging.

“Babe?” he said anxiously.

Devin swallowed.

“I… _feel,_ ” he said, strangled, “Like you don’t want to have sex with me.”

Remus’s eyebrows raised so high they were approaching his hairline. He looked absolutely flabbergasted.

Devin could practically see the cogs turning in Remus’s head, his expression going from confused to considering to a frown of unhappy understanding.

All at once, he slid his hands under Devin’s thighs and lifted him bodily across the couch, depositing Devin in his lap with his knees on either side of Remus’s hips.

“Well,” he said resolutely, “That’s not gonna fly at all,”

His hands came to settle on Devin’s hips.

“… So,” Devin started, “Do- _do_ you-”

Devin cut off with an abrupt gasp as Remus closed his mouth over Devin’s pulse and sucked so hard it made Devin’s hips stutter.

Remus growled encouragingly, pulling Devin’s hips forward even more to grind them together through their clothes, and Devin’s voice came out on a choked moan.

“Do I want to fuck you?” Remus growled in his ear, their hips locked together, “Was that what you were gonna ask?”

“Fuck,” gasped Devin, a little dizzy at how this had gone from zero to one hundred almost instantly, “Remus-”

“Because the answer is an _enthusiastic_ yes,” said Remus, guiding Devin’s hips as they rocked against each other, “Yes, I want to fuck you. Every hour of every day I think about stripping you naked and putting my mouth on every single inch of you-”

Another sucking bite to his throat, and Devin’s eyelids fluttered, his voice coming out in reedy whine.

“Can’t get off thinking about anything but you,” breathed Remus, “Can’t even watch porn, nothing comes close to getting me as hard as just your face, all that gorgeous skin and scales and how bad I wanna drag my tongue across both,”

Devin’s hips were bucking in earnest now, his breath coming in fitful gasps. He cradled Remus’s jaw and dragged his face up to meet his lips, their noses bumping in his clumsy eagerness.

There was no space between them, nothing between them at all but the rhythm of their rocking hips and the slide of their tongues together, and Devin felt like he was _sparking_ , like he could come just from this.

“Wait,” he gasped, and then groaned lowly at the squeeze of Remus’s hand on his ass, “Wait, hold on-”

Remus stilled, gaze as heavy and still as stone on Devin’s face.

“If- fuck,” said Devin, his brain feeling slightly scrambled, “If you- if you _do_ want to, then- why did you keep pulling away? I kept- I mean, I’ve been trying to seduce you for weeks,”

Remus’s face took on a curious tint then – he looked… _sheepish,_ which was certainly not an expression Devin ever expected from him.

Trailing his fingers up Devin’s arm, and then his neck to tangle tenderly in his hair, Remus smiled awkwardly.

“The world got in my head a little,” he said, “Which never happens, so I wasn’t prepared and it was like setting starving piranhas loose on a chained up cow,”

Devin hummed, leaning on Remus’s chest.

“In your head how?”

Remus wiggled his fingers in Devin’s curls, stroking gently.

“I kept thinking we needed – you know. All the cutesy shit,” said Remus, “Candles. Mood music. I kept thinking it wasn’t going to be… _romantic_ enough,”

Devin felt like his heart was melting.

“But I wasn’t thinking,” said Remus, “As usual. I didn’t think you’d noticed,”

He tilted his head up to press a tender, feather-soft kiss to Devin’s lips.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to his jaw, “I only ever want you to feel good,”

A nip to his throat.

“You should let me make it up to you,” he purred.

“Yeah,” breathed, Devin, “Yeah, okay, definitely, _please-”_

All at once, Remus gripped under his thighs and stood, effortlessly lifting Devin into the air and making him whimper into Remus’s throat.

“Oh, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” Remus groaned into Devin’s ear as Devin clung to his shoulders, pressing desperate kisses to the side of Remus’s throat, “Can’t wait to get you under me and see what you look like under all that pretty fabric, how your scales look with bruises and my cum all over them,”

Devin moaned, hips bucking, and Remus responded by squeezing his ass before laying Devin in his own bed and looking at him with unabashed hunger.

“Yeah, you like that, babe?” he teased, crawling over top of him and locking their hips together again, “You want me to come on your pretty face?”

Not waiting for an answer, Remus leaned down to press their foreheads together, hitching Devin’s knee up around his hip and thrusting their clothed cocks together. Devin could feel the hard line of him through the fabric, his own cock so hard it ached, unable to look away from their locked eye contact.

“I’d be happy to do it,” Remus purred, “Happy to come all over you baby, anywhere you want. Maybe I’ll ride you and come on your stomach-”

Devin arched under him with a high-pitched whimper and Remus swore, thrusting even harder against Devin’s cock with a growl.

“Shirt,” Remus groaned, “Shirt off, wanna see you, wanna kiss you _everywhere_ -”

Remus pulled back just far enough for Devin to scramble for the hem of his shirt. Sitting up a little, Devin yanked it off and tossed it carelessly, and the moment the fabric was out of the way Remus ducked his head and laved his tongue across Devin’s nipple.

Bucking his hips with a shout of startled pleasure, Devin trailed off into a groan as he tangled his fingers in Remus’s hair, grinding up against him as Remus dragged his mouth across Devin’s chest.

Remus’s breath was warm against the cool scales, his tongue slick and hot as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses across the whole expanse of Devin’s chest.

“You- are- so- fucking- _hot,”_ growled Remus, “We are never leaving this bed. I’ve gonna make you come in every way I can think of and then invent some new ones, gonna finger you until your brain melts and then fuck you till it evaporates-”

Remus sank his teeth into the swell of Devin’s stomach, just above his hip, and Devin _keened_ at the sharp, instant pleasure of it. Remus closed his mouth over the bite and sucked, bringing his hand up to fondle Devin through the fabric of his pants.

“How many noises do you have in you, I wonder?” said Remus, “Think I could play you? My own little sex concert?”

“You are such a _bastard,_ ” snarked Devin, but it came out sounding more like a plea.

“A sexy bastard,” Remus retorted, “And judging from little-Devin I think you like it, baby,”

“Do not- _oh,”_ he whimpered as Remus pressed harder on his groin, “Do _not_ call my dick little-Devin, good grief,”

“Sex pistol?” said Remus teasingly, biting lightly at Devin’s hip again, “Lap rocket? Trouser snake?”

Devin opened his mouth to snark but Remus did that artful grind of his palm again and all that came out was a choked moan.

“ _Fuck,_ ” said Remus, “Never been so hard in my life, you’re like the hottest wet dream in history, Sweet Singing Melpomene-”

Too impatient to wait another moment, Devin started frantically scrabbling at the buttons of his pants.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” said Remus, sitting up.

Devin scrambled to remove the pants, shoving them and his underwear down his legs as Remus stripped off his shirt. Devin kicked the offending clothing off the side of the bed and Remus immediately grabbed him by his naked hips, dragging him to the middle of the bed and swallowing his cock in one smooth motion.

Devin shrieked, thrusting his hips into the wet heat, and Remus took him down his throat without any hesitation, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock. Whimpering desperately, Devin tried to keep himself still, but it was impossible, Remus hollowing his cheeks and pulling back until only the tip was in his mouth before swallowing him down to the base, his nose buried in the hair at the base of Devin’s cock. He did it again, and all Devin could do was tangle his fingers in Remus’s hair and hang on, practically wailing as Remus sucked him off with a level of skill Devin hadn’t even thought existed.

Remus pulled off with a slick _pop_ and a gasp, immediately dragging his tongue across the sensitive joint of Devin’s hip.

“You taste fucking amazing,” he rasped, sucking a brief hickey there and licking again, “I’m gonna suck you off every fucking day, c'mon baby, fuck my mouth-“

He moved to take Devin in his mouth again but Devin tightened his hand in Remus’s hair, pulling.

"I-” he gasped “I want- come up here, I want you to kiss me again-”

Remus surged up, sealing their mouths together with hungry noise. Remus’s tongue flicked along the roof of Devin’s mouth, his hips bucking against Devin’s naked cock, and all at once, the only thing Devin wanted in life was for there to _not be fabric there._

Fumbling for the button Remus’s jeans, Devin felt like he was going to dissolve into powdered light his head was so empty of anything but pleasure and sex and _need._

Remus helped him shove the jeans down just far enough that Devin could dig his nails into Remus’s bare ass and _whine,_ long and pleading as he tried to drag him forward.

“ _Shit_ ,” Remus gasped, “Fuck, that’s hot, you want my cock that bad? Love that, you’re so fucking needy, it’s hot as lava,”

“Less talking, more _fucking,”_ hissed Devin.

Remus’s cock finally slid against his own, and Devin groaned in satisfaction.

“How about both?” growled Remus, gripping Devin’s chin and turning his head to look him in the eye, “How about I tell you how gorgeous you look grinding on my dick?”

Remus probably could have recited the fucking periodic table as long as he kept sliding his cock against Devin’s like that and Devin could have gotten off on it, let alone the steady stream of filth Remus seemed determined to keep up even as Devin’s own brain slowly turned to pudding.

With one hand still digging into Remus’s ass, Devin slid the other to the back of his neck tugging and whining until their lips met again, hot and slick and artless. Devin’s cock was trapped between Remus’s and his own stomach, his bottom lip caught between Remus’s teeth.

“I- I love you,” Devin gasped against his mouth, “I love you, please,”

Remus _thrust_ hard, practically snarling as he grabbed one of Devin’s hands in his own and pinned it flat, fingers laced.

“I love you, too,” he said, voice cracking with vulnerability, “Fuck yes, c'mon baby, love you so much, cum all over yourself for me, looking like a fucking dream,”

Moaning as Remus ground down hard against his cock, pulling Devin against, encouraging, thrusting and groaning in Devin’s ear.

“You close, sweetheart? You gonna cum for me?”

“ _Yes!”_ groaned Devin, nearly in tears, “Yes please, I’m so close, just- just-”

Remus sped up, guiding the erratic thrusts of Devin’s hips until Devin _wailed,_ dragging trails with his nails in Remus’s back and coming all over his own stomach.

Collapsing, boneless against the pillows and looking up at Remus through dazed, lidded eyes, Devin let out a whine as Remus sat back on his heels.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Remus breathed, reaching for his cock as he dragged his fingertips through the cum on Devin’s stomach, “Stay just like that, let me look at you, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,”

Devin felt himself flushing, squirming a little, and Remus groaned as he stroked his cock.

“You like when I tell you how hot you are?” he continued, making Devin whimper a little even completely spent, “When I tell you how- _fuck-_ how unbelievably fucking sexy you look all blissed out underneath me, fuck, let me cum on you, doll, let me make a mess of you-”

Whining, Devin nodded, spreading his legs wider and pulling on Remus’s free hand, tilting his head back to expose his throat.

Heat flooded him as Remus moaned desperately, curling forward and coming all over his hand, adding to the mess on Devin’s chest and stomach.

Falling to the side, Remus collapsed next to Devin and began kissing softly up his shoulder and along his collarbone, humming happily as they both caught their breath.

Turning into it, Devin clumsily sought Remus’s mouth with his own, practically purring when their lips met.

Remus trailed little swirling circles up and down Devin’s stomach, which should probably be disgusting, covered in sticky, cooling cum as he was, but instead just came off weirdly endearing.

“That,” murmured Remus against his lips, “Was the hottest sex I’ve had in my life,”

Devin let out an embarrassing little giggle, face warming, and Remus groaned and leaned over to lick into Devin’s mouth, tangling their tongues behind Devin’s teeth and kissing the breath from his lungs.

“You keep making cute sexy noises,” growled Remus, “And I might have to suck you hard again and ride you till you scream for me,”

Devin let out a slightly breathy moan.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

The kisses Remus was laying against Devin’s throat were already heating again, tongue darting out to lave against the sensitive skin and teeth nipping softly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” purred Remus, “It’s _definitely_ both,”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on tumblr [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
